Uma triste infância para Ryuichi
by Green Angel
Summary: Ryuichi, criança abandonada, tem que seguir seu rumo para encontrar uma família. Desafios aparecerão em sua jornada? Ele vai conseguir, ou não?
1. Default Chapter

**Uma triste infância para Ryuichi**

**Cap. 1**

**By Green Angel**

**N.A.: Então, esta é mais uma das minha fanfics. Espero que vocês gostem! Ah! Gravitation não é meu, nenhum de seus personagens nem nada, Gravitation pertence a Maki Murakami, e não a mim, certo? **

-

Tinha apenas cinco anos de idade. Estava deitado sobre o chão gelado sob uma ponte em Tókio. Sua família o tentava manter aquecido. Enquanto dormia, ele a abraçava com muita força, como se tivesse medo de perdê-la.; A família era relativamente pequena.

Ryuichi era órfão. Quem era sua família? Kumagoro. Kumagoro, o coelhinho de pelúcia de Ryuichi era sua família. E era ele que Ryuichi abraçava com muita força. E Kumagoro era a única coisa que a criança tinha. Era a única coisa que podia aquecê-lo.;

Pesadelos atormentavam o sono da criança que tremia o tempo todo. Muitos veículos e pessoas passavam a cada minuto. Mas ignoravam o pobre coitado, faziam como se ele não existisse, ou o olhavam com nojo. Nem pena tinham.

A pequena criança de cabelos castanhos, olhos tristes, que vestia sempre sua calça rasgada (principalmente nos joelhos) e sua suja camiseta de manga comprida, seguia seu rumo em busca de alguém que gostasse dele, em busca de uma família.

Seus pés nus e machucados tocavam os chãos gelados da cidade grande. Isso não importava para a criança. Tudo dava na mesma.

Ryuichi para, senta em um banco e fala para si mesmo em voz baixa:

- Por que? Por que eu fui abandonado? Por que meus pais me odeiam? Por que eu não tenho família humana? Por que eu não tenho casa? (lagrimas correm pelo rosto do menino) Por que nós Kumagoro? Por que?

Ryuichi não pode mais conter as lagrimas que conteve todos esses anos. Que conteve desde que nasceu. Aquele foi o seu momento. Abraçava Kumagoro com muita força e chorava em silêncio.

Depois disso, ele voltou a andar para "qualquer lugar" (anywhere) e encontrar com muita esperança no coração, uma família...

Um policial para o menino:

- O que está fazendo fora da aula, menino?

- Estou procurando uma família. Eu sonho tanto para encontra uma, será que ela não pode sair dos sonhos?

-...

- Você tem uma família pra mim? Sabe, no fundo, ela não precisa ser rica, e não precisa me oferecer uma casa com comida, mas se ela tiver amor pra me dar, eu aceito. Você tem uma família pra mim "seu guarda"?

- Euh... erm...

Por um momento, Ryuichi achou ter encontrado alguém que sentia pena dele...

- Euh... erm Não! Não! Eu NÃO tenho uma família pra você! Agora caia fora daqui!

Ryuichi obedeceu e continuou à procura daqueles que lhe dariam amor.

**Fim do capítulo 1.**

**N.A.: É, eu sei, o capítulo ta minúsculo, mas podemos se dizer que é só pra introduzir "a situação"... É só pra entender o que está acontecendo, o objetivo do personagem, o local onde se passa a história. É isso. Espero que tenham gostado, vou me esforçar para não demorar pra continuá-la;, por que eu já to devendo umas três fanfics P Hahahahahaha! Divirtam-se!**

**E-mail/MSN: **_http:www.animeangel. __http:animeangel. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Uma triste infância para Ryuichi**

**Capítulo 2 **

**By Green Angel**

**N.A.: Hey! Amigos desculpem-me! É que eu recebi tão poucos reviews pra essa fic que não me animou muito a continuar. Mas eu continuo, me bateu uma idéia legal agora P É que muitas vezes, quando eu escrevo uma fic, eu só to inspirada pro começo, ou final, ou meio. Eu só tenho uma fic que ta realmente andando de verdade: Bottom of the death valley só que eu ainda não a postei E não é de Gravi, mas tudo bem, vamos a essa aqui mesmo! Desculpem-me!**

Ah! Outro detalhe, não sei quais as idades dos personagens em Gravitation, mas ó, na minha fic ta assim:

Ryuichi: 7 anos  
Tohma: 14 anos  
Noriko: 13 anos  
Mr. K: 17 anos

E por enquanto são esses aí os personagens, não sei ainda se Yuki, Shuichi e o resto vão aparecer (provavelmente o Tatsuha e talvez a Mika-San vão, mas não sei).  


- Uaaah! Vamos logo Noriko-Chan! Já estamos atrasados!

- É pra mim que você pede pra se apressar Tohma-San? Minha aula começa as 9h hoje!

- Mas eu começo às 8h!

- E eu com isso?

Noriko-Chan, sétima séria, Tohma-San, oitava. Haviam se encontrado no metrô. Agora corriam em direção à escola. Faltavam 5 minutos para começaram as aulas.

- Bom, Tohma-San, a partir daqui, pode ir, eu vou esperar até a hora da minha aula começar no pátio. Boa sorte!

- Valeu!

Tohma subiu as escadas na maior velocidade que podia e no último segundo chegou em sua classe. Logo que abriu a porta, tocou o sinal.

- Em cima da hora, heim, Tohma? – disse a professora.

- Naa, desculpe-me.

- Tudo bem, pode sentar-se. Então classe hoje nós...

E a aula começou, entediante como toda segunda-feira de manhã. Enquanto isso, Noriko passeava pelos arredores da escola. Logo, viu uns meninos de sua escola (sabia pelo uniforme) em uma roda, fazendo algo, que não parecia ser bom.

- Ei, menino, o que você pensa que ta fazendo aqui, perto da nossa escola? – disse um deles.

- Eu... Eu... – Ryuichi tentava explicar aos meninos o que fazia ali, mas eles o cercavam, o que o deixava assustado e não conseguia responder.

- Sabe, aprenda a ir pra onde deve! Aqui não é lugar de gente pobre! – disse outro.

- Eu... Só estava procurando uma família... Para Kumagoro e eu...

- Ih menino, esse seu bichinho de pelúcia ta muito velho, e ainda por cima, se você não nasce com família, jamais vai encontrar uma! – disse um terceiro arrancando o coelhinho das pobres mãos sujas e surradas de Ryuichi.

- Não! Por favor, larguem o Kumagoro!

- Awwww o bebê quer o bichinho de volta? – perguntou ele colocando Kumagoro sempre mais alto – Vá pegar! – e jogou Kumagoro atrás dele. Porém, não havia reparado que alguém os observava.

Começaram então a chutar Ryuichi e a pisoteá-lo. Até que então.

- E se a criança quiser o bichinho de volta? Eu devolverei – disse Noriko entrando no meio.

- Ah chegou a roxinha. – disse o primeiro que havia falado com Ryuichi.

- Que saco, Noriko, por que você sempre interrompe a diversão? – perguntou o terceiro.

- HAHAHAHA (risada maléfica)! Vocês não sabem maltratar uma criança pobre, são idiotas!

- Heim? – exclamou o grupo.

- Hmpf! Vocês são muito moles, deixem que eu cuido da mal-criação da criança, vão embora, podem ter certeza que jamais a verão aqui, eu lhe darei uma boa lição.

- Aêê! Valeu Noriko, falou! – disseram indo embora.

Ryuichi, caído no chão, olhava apavorado para aquela menina, que segurava Kumagoro em suas mãos maléficas, tinha tanto medo que mal podia se mexer. Noriko se abaixou.

- Não tenha medo de mim – disse com uma voz, dessa vez, doce. – Eu não vou machucá-lo. Eu só disse aquilo pra fazer os garotos irem embora. Tome seu bichinho. Agora é melhor ir embora, antes que eles voltem a aparecer e realmente maltratem você. É melhor tomar cuidado aonde vai.

Ryuichi apenas concordou e correu. Correu para o mais longe que podia, até não agüentar mais. Quando percebeu, voltara debaixo da ponte. Suspirou. Abraçou seu coelhinho. Sorriu. Jamais alguém fora gentil com ele.

- Ei Kumagoro, será que existe esperança?

O pobre garotinho não desejava ficar parado ali, precisava procurar mais. Não esperava que reveria aquela menina. Para ele, ela apenas tinha sido o anjo que veio lhe avisar que ainda não era hora de desistir.

- Venha, Kumagoro, vamos passear mais um pouco.

Ryuichi voltara a andar pelas ruas de Tókio. Naquele dia, foi parar em Harajuku, Deus lá sabe como... Olhava fascinado todas aquelas pessoas tão diferentes... Nossa... E como eram diferentes... Usavam roupas exageradas assim como a maquiagem. E ele pensava que japoneses eram comportados... Será que eram mesmo pessoas?

Chegou em uma menina, puxou-lhe um pouco a manga. Ela virou. Um arrepio cobriu o corpo todo do menino.

- Oi... Licença, o que são vocês? – perguntou tímido.

- Nós? Somos pessoas também ué... Somos apenas um pouco mais diferentes... Como você, não é? As pessoas também te acham diferente não?

- Sim... – respondeu desanimado.

- A diferença entre nós e você, é que nós somos bem mais comuns que você. Você é anormal.

- Hey! Maishi-Chan! Venha ver, o Dir en grey vai fazer um show mês que vem! – gritaram umas meninas histéricas para aquela que falava com Ryuichi.

- Já vou! Olha, garoto, é melhor se mandar, ta?

- Ta...

E a menina correu em direção a suas amigas. Mais uma vez, o garotinho observava a todos. Como eram legais aquelas roupas... Dir en grey... O que será que era aquilo? Show... O que era um show?

Em todo o caso, a menina mandara ele ir embora. Ali também não deveria ser seu lugar.

**N.A.: Olha, gente, eu queria fazer mais par esse capítulo. Mas não consigo mais fazer algo de triste... Sei lá, já quero intrometer o Ryuichi na felicidade... Vou esperar reviews sobre isso... Vou escrevendo um outro capítulo, mas preciso saber sobre a opinião de vocês: posso introduzir o Ryu-Chan no começo da felicidade dele ou não? Sei lá... Não sei mais o que escrever... Maaal! **


End file.
